


Saint's Ingredient

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry was allowed to make a special potion ingredient for extra credit.





	Saint's Ingredient

Severus ran his hand up and down Harry's cock, squeezing slightly whenever it throbbed.

It really was so cute how he squirmed, like they were being watched in the potions classroom. "Mr. Potter, if you miss the vial, I will make sure to have you lick it up."

He didn't miss the shiver.

With a smirk, Severus prodded at Harry's sac with the vial, "Mm, are you aroused beyond your wildest dreams, Mr. Potter? All over imagining me asserting my rightful dominance over your frail little body? Making you bend down, showing off your pink hole for my amusement?" Severus leaned in, licking at Harry's jaw, hissing out, "I would love to see you licking at my feet, Mr. Potter. Quite the idea, is it not? A saint running his tongue along a demon?"

Harry whined, unsure what the words were doing. Severus had the voice that could say anything, and make it sound deep and sexual. "Please, sir, I'll do anything."

Where had come from?

When Severus stroked his prick faster, Harry cried and came. But Severus' thumb had been over his slit, making the splatters end up along Severus' fingers.

He had no time to apologize, as the long digits shoved themselves into his more than willing mouth.

"What a pretty mouth you have, angel. They would look good wrapped around something much thicker than these fingers."

The words were nothing short of sin.


End file.
